


Two Minutes For Being Steve Downie

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, M/M, Off-Season, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is bound and determined to prove that Downie knows nothing about restraint. Downie is bound and determined to prove him wrong. In the middle of a restaurant. (sort of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Minutes For Being Steve Downie

**Author's Note:**

> Two minutes for being Steve Downie is a real thing. I don't know if we made it up here in Tampa, but it refers to the fact that a lot of times the refs will be hung up on Downie's reputation, and ignore the fact that he's really a sweetheart, and therefore give him bullshit penalties. Blah. Hope this doesn't suck too much, written in one night

Steven pours himself another glass of Merlot, then shoots his gaze to the man sitting next to him at the table, raising a questioning eyebrow and letting his facial expression silently ask Downie if he would like some more wine as well. The two men were currently tucked away in a private room of their favorite restaurant in Ontario, where they had both been staying during the off season. It was about a week before they were to start their rigorous training schedule, and they had been taking every opportunity to enjoy what little free time they had left. When they had arrived to the restaurant, Steven asked for the private banquet room, where he knew they wouldn't be bothered. Shortly after being seated, he ordered the restaurant's best bottle of red wine, which right now was serving to impart his cheeks with a hot, red flush and his mind with a haze of overt boldness.  
  
"So, are you behaving in Colorado?"  
  
Steven's words cause Downie to shoot him an annoyed glance, the suggestion that he would do anything to jeopardize their relationship was insulting to Downie, as was the fact that Steven felt he even needed to ask the question in the first place.  
  
"You know what I mean, Downs. On the ice. Have you introduced Colorado to your unique on ice persona yet?" Steven asks while tipping the bottle of wine over Downie's empty glass and letting the maroon liquid flow until it was half full. "You know, the one that usually ends with a 'two minutes for being Steve Downie' penalty?"  
  
Downie lets out a nervous laugh, he wasn't sure where Steven's sudden chiding was coming from, but the smile that was spreading across Steven's face told him that it was all meant in good fun. He lets an air of mock sophistication permeate his voice. "I prefer to think of my on ice persona as a well balanced mix of ethic, grit, and restraint....with a little bit of  'don't fuck with my team mates' thrown in."  
  
Steven's sudden outburst of laughter fills the room and bounces off the walls of the empty space. He holds up his hand in the 'stop' motion and rests his head on the other hand, which was setting on the hard surface of the table, laughter wracking through his body, causing it to shake. After the laughter stops, Steven rights himself and looks into Downie's eyes. "Did you just use the word 'restraint' when describing yourself?". Another small laugh escapes Steven's lips.  
  
Throughout Steven's whole dramatic display, which may have partially been fueled by wine, Downie sat deadpan, and now a look of sheer annoyance plays across his face. "Why is that so funny?"  
  
"Because that word is not even close to being in your vocabulary."  
  
Downie cocks an eyebrow at Steven, the look of incredulity evident. "Please, I know more about restraint than you think."  
  
By now, the laughter had totally left Steven's body. Now, all that was left was a sly smile that was creeping to his lips as he slid his hand under the table and ghosted it along Downie's inner thigh, his fingers sliding over the rough denim. "Is that so?"  
  
Downie swallows hard and tries to collect his thoughts despite the sensation of Steven's all too familiar touch on his body. He wearily shakes his head in the affirmative, almost unsure of what he was agreeing to, having almost forgotten what they were even talking about.   
  
Steven's hand found it's way to the button of Downie's jeans and started working on freeing it from it's spot. "You're gonna make me prove that you know nothing about restraint, aren't you?"  
  
Downie's head was spinning and his heart was pounding. It took all of his strength to squeak out a couple meager syllables. "Wha-...You.."  
  
For a few seconds, the sound of the zipper on Downie's jeans being undone is the only sound that fills the room. Steven locks eyes with Downie, his plan already unfolding in his mind. "You're going to just sit there and not say a word. And when I get you off, you're not going to make a sound."  
  
Downie's mind briefly comes back to him, and he suddenly became all too aware of where they were. "We can't...someone will see us."

While his actions have have been fueled by wine and testosterone, that wasn't to say that Steven hadn't already thought things through. "No one will see us. We're all alone back here, and the conveniently long table cloth hides a multitude of sins. I'm more worried about people hearing us. If you're unable to resist being your usual self, everyone in this place will hear that growl that I love so much."  
  
Steven reaches his hand under the waistband of Downie's boxers, pushing the restraining fabric down as much as he possibly could, given the confines of the cramped restaurant booth. Steven's fingers slide over the sensitive skin of Downie's inner thigh before finding their intended destination between his thighs, and Steven wraps his hand around the rigid heat, causing Downie to buck his hips up into Steven's hand. He shut his eyes and steeled himself in an effort to stop the deep moan that wanted to escape his throat.  
  
Steven stills his hand, testing Downie to see if he would voice a protest over the lack of friction. After a few seconds passed with Downie's abbreviated breaths being the only sound in the room, he raised his hips once more in a effort to communicate without words or sounds, playing by Steven's rules. Downie slides open his eyes, turning to lock his soulfull brown eyes with Steven's, letting the silence hang in the air between them as Steven moves his hand once more.   
  
As Steven pressed his fingers into the rigid flesh, drawing circles with his thumb, the need for Downie to express his pleasure was overwhelming. He closed his eyes once more and rested his head on the back of the booth behind him, focusing on the sensation of Steven's touch, doing everything in his power to keep the room silent as rough hands slid across his most sensitive skin. He can't hold out any longer, and Downie bites at his lower lip in an attempt to keep the deep throated growl from escaping him as he rides the waves of his release, even covering his mouth with the hand that wasn't clenched in the table cloth.  
  
After a few seconds, Downie comes back to reality and his eyelids flutter open to see Steven staring at him with his calm blue eyes. He leans forward and plants a kiss behind Downie's ear before pulling away, but only slightly, and whispering to him.  
  
"You proved me wrong. Later tonight, you get to be twice as loud."


End file.
